starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Eras
Overview There are several eras of note in Hero_Unit's RPGs. This list is being constantly expanded as new RPGs begin. Non-Star Wars RPGs are not contained on this list. Instead, see the pages on the Halo RPG, 1859 RPG, and Mass Effect RPG. Post-Knights of the Old Republic (Alternate Timeline A) This timeline branched off from the main, canonic timeline during the events of the videogame "Knights of the Old Republic". The exact event that caused this branching is unknown. However, it resulted in Bastila Shan - now a Sith Lord - and two brothers (Arkus andZekkus Black (Timeline B)Zekkus Black), also Sith Lords, becoming the rulers of the Sith Empire. The Republic was quickly forced onto the defensive, and already worn down by its war of attrition with the regimes of Revan and Malak, the Republic lost a majority of the galaxy to the Sith Empire. But, unexpectedly, a power struggle resulted in Bastila (now calling herself "Ballista") murdering Arkus. Ballista managed to secure most of the Empire under her command, with only a small sect of rebellious Sith joining a faction called "True Sith", led by Darth Zekkus and enemy to both Bastila's Empire and the Republic. The Sith factions, though fractured, were overwhelming the Republic, and the situation worsened when Zekkus's forces discovered the plans for an advanced stealth fighter, the Raptor. With the Raptor now making up the majority of Zekkus's fighter squadrons, the True Sith were soon an equal to the mainstream Empire. Ballista also brainwashed Candre Black - Arkus' daughter - and forced her against her brother, Seyvorous. Candre would eventually carry out a failed contingency plan in an attempt to fulfill Ballista's orders. With this blow the Sith Empire collapsed into turmoil. In a climactic battle, Seyvorous killed Ballista, while Zekkus' fleet annihilated the Empire. Before the the True Sith could celebrate, though, Zekkus sacrificed himself to destroy the mysterious enemy known as Raistlin. None know the reason why this battle was so important to the sith lord, but it was a turning point for the Republic. When the dust settled, the few survivors of the True Sith were all that was left - both the Empire and the True Sith had been decimated. The Sith survivors attempted to assert their rule over the galaxy, but quickly realized that the Republic had been rebuilding during the Sith Civil War. The Republic's reconstructed fleet, complete with reverse-engineered Raptors, retook the galaxy with ease. Additionally, Candre disappeared during this time period. None in that time period knew why she disappeared, though bounty hunter Vata Blacklieth witnessed whatever transpired, and was eventually trained by Visas Marr in the ways of the Jedi - something he decided to do in Candre's name, for he thought her abducted or dead, and wanted the power to fight for her memory. Koland Era The Koland era, the time period in which a series of RPGs involving Moff Koland took place, covers much of the Galactic Civil War and the years following. It began in the aftermath of the Clone Wars, with then-Admiral Koland recieving command of a Victory-class Star Destroyer, and ended when, not long before Coruscant fell to the New Republic and a few years before the Thrawn offensive, Koland was killed by friendly fire. Moff Koland was known for being less-than-forgiving, and was generally somewhat cold and calculating. After the Battle of Endor, Koland joined the ranks of Ysanne Isard and her Empire, often being treated somewhat better than most Moffs under her command as a result of the fact that the two were related. When then-Lieutenant Phalanx joined the Imperial Army in approximately 10 BBY, his first assignment was to Moff Koland. The Moff presumably sensed a great deal of potential in the newly-commissioned officer, and quickly promoted him all the way to Colonel. Now in charge of a full Legion of stormtroopers, Colonel Phalanx served Koland well for over fifteen years. The Moff never suspected the officer in command of his troops was a Rebel spy, a secret which remained as such until Phalanx defected to the New Republic in 24 ABY. Koland's demise came about when a New Republic task force, led by Grand Master Luke Skywalker, located and attacked Koland's Imperial-II Star Destroyer. Koland, his Star Destroyer outgunned and boarded, attempted to flee aboard a shuttle. Only moments before the Moff activated his hyperdrive, one of the Star Destroyer's turbolasers, attempting to destroy Skywalker's pursuing X-wing fighter, blasted Koland into a cloud of electrons. Skywalker's force abilities gave him enough forewarning to escape the blast unharmed. The Temple of Revan Incident By pure chance, a Mandalorian mercenary by the name of Cob Blacketco was sent into a world under the control of a secretive group of Sith. During a mission to locate a "Zelia Sereno", Cob was forced to battle her force-sensitive father. Cob emerged victorious, and afterwards he parted ways with Zelia Sereno. They were eventually brought back together, however, when Moff Koland brainwashed Zelia Sereno into being an Imperial agent, as Cob was occupied in a battle with Hark Blacket, his most hated enemy. Cob would eventually raid Koland's flagship, finding Zelia aboard and - after deflecting a blast from her - carrying her injured body back to her family's estate on Tatooine. He then disappeared for five years, returning at long last with expectations of finding Zelia in good health. Instead, however, he found an old woman. Little did Cob realize she was an imposter - Zelia had been sold off as a slave to the Gray Sith Shadow. Cob soon found himself subjected to a pair of voices in his mind, each appearing to be Zelia. One was indeed Zelia, but the other was in fact driven by a Sith Lord. The Jedi Ju, however, helped him in his efforts to sort between the two, and eventually, Cob defeated the Sith on Endor, rescuing Zelia. It was here that Shadow explained he had only captured Zelia to gain Cob's assistance. A dark threat was approaching the galaxy. (The threat was never fully played out, but it has been believed that a small rogue Vong force was the invasion. Cob defeated their leader in a building only known as "the Temple of Revan.") Pre-Vong Era The Pre-Vong era, which occured in 24 ABY, was in no way related to the Yuuzhan Vong War of 25 ABY. The name of the era is only due to the close proximity of the two, merely a year apart. The events of this era largely revolved around a rogue Gray Jedi named Durasteel (though the term "Gray Jedi", despite being popularly used to describe Durasteel, is in fact incorrect) as he assembled an ever-growing private fleet, one able to pose a considerable threat to the New Republic. Durasteel's flagship was the Vindicator, a heavily-modified Super Star Destroyer. Vindicator was originally a New Republic ship named the Judicator, and operated as the main ship in the planet Ceridus' system defense fleet. Ceridus' Senator, Duren, sent Judicator on a classified mission from which she never returned. In reality, Duren was the mastermind of a conspiracy in the upper echelons of the New Republic, and Judicator was hidden from the galaxy's prying eyes. Taken to a little-traveled shipyard in the Outer Rim, she was refitted and equipped with an improved version of the CIS battleship Malevolence's ion dishes. Judicator's dishes, it should be noted, faced forward and were much larger due to the overall size difference between Malevolence and a Super Star Destroyer. Renamed Vindicator, the ship was given to Durasteel in return for assistance in Duren's conspiracy. Whatever Vindicator was supposed to be used for, it was never used as such; Durasteel was defeated by the New Republic by boarding action, perhaps the only weakness in such a deadly warship as Vindicator. Worth noting is that during the struggle against Durasteel, Admiral Phalanx of the New Republic uncovered Duren and his conspiracy. Phalanx was quickly ordered to be placed under arrest, and was forced to take his battlegroup, consisting of RSS Hornet, RSS Honor, and RSS Valor (all heavily upgraded Venators) out of New Republic space. After the capture of Hornet and destruction of Valor at the hands of Duren's forces, Phalanx was at last able to take the Honor out of the system. Travelling to a hidden, extra-galactic shipyard, the Admiral retrieved the cruiser Defiant he had secretly designed years ago. The Admiral eventually retrieved Hornet, acquired a ship to replace Valor, which he named the Valor-A, and was at last welcomed back into the New Republic Navy. He was never able to bring the conspirators to justice, though; it seems that, at least for the moment, the Admiral and the conspirators had reached an uneasy truce. Simultaneously, Candre Black was brought into the future by the spirit of Ballista. Candre was soon involved with a member of the Blacklieth family, as well as his comrades. However, the spirit of Ballista did not sit idly - it possessed Mara Jade Skywalker, who took the name Balismara. Balismara held feelings for Durasteel, but they were never remembered by Jade after she was freed. Realizing what had happened, Luke Skywalker and Candre Black ventured after Balismara. Upon finding her, Candre sacrificed herself to save Mara's life, destroying Ballista in the process. Post-Legacy of the Force Era (Alternate Timeline B) The alternate timeline in which the Post-LotF RPGs, as well as SotF, Fourth Sith, and Shade, occur in, branched off from the main one during the events of the book series Legacy of the Force. In this timeline, Darth Caedus was not defeated, but instead emerged victorious from the Battle of Shedu Maad. Part I As the Galactic Alliance, under the rule of Darth Caedus, brought about the utter ruin of its enemies, Caedus held Jaina Solo captive aboard his flagship. Soon, Ben and Tahiri attempted an overthrow of Caedus, but it failed miserably, and they were both brought under Caedus' "mastership". Tenel Ka took Allana and ran as the Galactic Alliance moved to crush a small rebellion. She later sacrificed herself on Naboo, attempting to give Allana a chance to escape. A year or two later, Caedus faced his daughter, and was nearly killed by her. She was, however, defeated and captured by the Sith Lord. Though she was in Caedus' captivity, his apprentices could tell he had a soft spot his little girl. When Allana left Caedus shortly thereafter, he grew very cold and quick to anger. Tahiri and Ben took advantage of his distraction and attempted a second coup, this time with the dark side under their control. They succeeded in sending Caedus into retreat to Coruscant. Afterwards, Han Solo, a Bothan named York, and Seth Blacket infiltrated the Sith Lord's palace. Though York was killed, Han shot his son in the head, ending his reign and unintentionally leaving Tahiri and Ben as the new official Chiefs of State. The Alliance under their command was in a way very similar to Greece under Alexander the Great; it was constantly expanding and dangerous to all. In response, Allana joined with Kyle Katarn, a recently freed Jaina, other surviving Jedi, and the Chiss to form an effective military force. The Resistance, as it would be called, quickly gained the support of the Yuuzhan Vong, the Chiss Ascendancy, and the Corellian-led Confederation, prompting the Alliance begin hastily designing a third Death Star. The Jedi and Resistance forces joined with the Mandalorians living on the planet Or'b to save the planet from a nearly-complete Death Star III. The planet's capital was glassed by a bombardment from the battlestation, though the planet was saved when the Death Star's primary weapon was damaged in a nearly-suicidal ramming attack conducted by the starship ''Defiant''. Meanwhile, on the station, Ben and Tahiri were forced to fight Jaina and Allana. Allana killed Ben, which, due to the mental link between Tahiri and Ben, caused Tahiri enough pain to force her into surrender. It was later discovered that Tahiri and Ben had feelings for each other. With the Alliance's superweapon sent into Or'b's moon by Defiant's experimental torpedoes after Jaina and Allana captured the Chief of State and left aboard a shuttle, the Senate wearily agreed to surrender to the by now highly-successful Resistance. Tahiri was brought to Coruscant to stand trial before the new Jedi High Council, the Alliance was reformed into the Republic of Free Systems, the galaxy was restored to near-peace, and all seemed well... Part II ...until, in the final months of 46 ABY, conflict once more loomed on the figurative horizon. A massive crime organization operating beyond the Republic's influence broke into civil war, abandoning subtlety to fight each other. The two groups, one consisting of the organization's mostly non-Force-using members and the other the group's Dathomiri (This section will be continued later - Hero_Unit) Shadow of the Force Era (Alternate Timeline B) The Shadow of the Force (B) era came after the ultimate end of Post-Legacy of the Force (B). After the collapse of the Galactic Alliance over fifteen years previously, other factions had been rising to power. The Third Republic, founded atop the smoking remains of the old organization, was politically tumultuous but militarily strong; the previously little-known Vindolian Kingdom began growing in power; by now the Second Empire had reached galactic power status; and the Golden Empire had become a superpower, capable of battling all three of the other major factions. By 61 ABY, the Third Republic, Second Empire and Vindolian Kingdom had been at war with Darth Mallous's Golden Empire for two years. The RPG opened quite dramatically with an enormous battle over the Republic capital, Denon. Both the Golden Empire and Republic Navies were severely weakened by the Battle of Denon, each taking 80-90% losses in terms of ships, and Mallous's fleet retreated in disarray. The GE forces were later found trying to repair their damaged hyperdrives, and a combined Republic-Imperial task force dealt an additional blow to the enemy. The GE's weakness, though not unmatched by that of the Republic, was quickly taken advantage of. A group of the best commandos in the VK, Republic and Empire was deployed to Kamino to kill Darth Mallous. Commander Bly was able to, with assistance from Mallous's son Vestion Foelin, shoot the Sith through the head. The Heart of Gold Not long after this, the Imperial Minister of Defense, Morvir, attempted to assassinate Emperor Fel. This plot went horribly awry when Commander Bly was able to disable Morvir, in the process injuring him greatly. Bly was severely traumatized by the incident, and it would in fact define his personality from that day forward. Morvir eventually escaped the Republic prison he was in and gathered a party, and after a series of the most entertaining adventures to grace xfire, acquired - totally by chance - the starship Heart of Gold, the only vessel in the galaxy capable of retrieving a lost battlegroup of Venators. He made it to the fleet when he was stopped, and forced to form a partnership with, the all-around rogue known as Toma Brannigan. Toma, however, double-crossed Morvir to the Republic, and delivered all the ships to the Republic Navy (which was refitting these eighty-year-old vessels in its desperation for ships after the Battle of Denon). As the galaxy began settling towards an age of peace, a fleet appeared out of nowhere and destroyed an Imperial planet. The Rakata The Rakatans responsible began preparing for an assault on the powers of the galaxy, as the galaxy in turn braced for the coming battle. And come it did, in the form of the Second Battle of Denon. After a fierce struggle against bioweapons, dreadnaughts and antiforce, the battle was interrupted most rudely by a planet. The mysterious living planet immediately attacked all sides, until an unlikely agreement between the Republic-Empire-VK coalition and the Rakatans brought both Dark Reaper II's superlaser and the Rakatan's superweapon to bear on the living planet. It was ultimately destroyed and collapsed into a wormhole, though not before taking RSS Defiant, several dozen frigates and Denon's sun with it. Fourth Sith War Era (Alternate Timeline B) The Fourth Sith War was rather a jump ahead in time - it takes place in 4128 ABY, a year of turmoil as the Fourth Republic was founded, the Second Empire collapsed, the Confederacy-Republic War began, and the galaxy lay in shattered ruins. One of the Sith leaders, Yotanota Skywalker, took on the apprentice Darth Radhus, a deadly female orphan who had spent years in the fighting pits of Rakatta. The other leader, Darth Wirlokk, simultaneously took as his apprentice Zyka Koland (Solo). Though Zyka did not know it, she was actually the child of Tarkin Solo and Kryanda Koland. Elsewhere, Tarkin Solo was forming a partnership with Jhan Blacket. They would work together several times before being seperated after Tarkin's ship was attacked by Darth Despil. Meanwhile, Zyka Koland would battle Radhus on a few occasions, until Zyka was possessed by the Muur Talisman. Radhus then proceeded to betray her master Yotanota, and from that point on trained under Muur. Despil later formed an alliance with Muur, who then put into action his plan to turn the entire non-force sensetive population of Coruscant into his slaves. His army would have destroyed Lord Wirlokk, had it not been for sabatoge conducted by Jhan Blacket. Radhus then recieved a treatment from Despil that turned her into a plant-like mutant. This accomplished, Despil ordered Radhus to capture a mandalorian by the name of "Thrax". Once subdued, Thrax was given the same treatment, though after its conclusion he escaped from the lab and murdered Despil. As Thrax rampaged through the lab, Muur barely escaped (along with Zyka as his host) in an escape pod, crash-landing on Korriban. Soon after, Thrax began to capitalize on his force sensitivity, and named himself Darth Morgoth. March Towards War On the galactic stage, the Confederacy of Indepdent and United Systems had become the major galactic power. It was therefore rather unforunate that the CIUS's leader, Zaroc Blacket, was in fact plotting with Darth Wirlokk to rule the galaxy. However, in late 4128, the Fourth Republic was founded, and quickly joined with the weakened Second Galactic Empire to form the Omni Alliance. Determining these struggling nations to be a threat to his plan, Wirlokk (with help from the Empire's ruler, Saltin Shish) launched an invasion into Republic space. The invasion would have gone unopposed due to the machinations of Emperor Shish, but Zaroc Blacket's personal vendetta against Wirlokk delayed the invading CIUS fleet long enough for several Republic Admirals to organize a defense of the Republic capital, New Alderaan. The Confederacy-Republic War had begun. Shade Era (Alternate Timeline B) The year is 4130. The Confederacy-Republic War, started at the end of Fourth Sith, has come to a halt. The Fourth Republic emerges on top, and has grown to galactic superpower status. The galaxy is rapidly changing; it is in a period of rapid technological advancement. And before anyone has a chance to marvel at the Republic's new star cruisers, Admiral Phalanx is assassinated by an apprentice of the Dark Lord Acheron. This was the galaxy in Shade. Rise of Acheron Acheron was soon able to manipulate the Jedi Order into raising his ancient flagship, Ravager, for study. He wasted no time in hijacking it, by now with Zyka Solo as his unwilling apprentice. The Ravager proceeded to the CIUS world of Sullust, where Acheron managed to manipulate his way into having the ship repaired and refitted. Just as the repairs were nearly finished, a Republic task force (violating the Treaty of New Alderaan) reverted and attacked Acheron's ship. He managed to retreat, and forces the Republic ships to return to their territory. Meanwhile, a man by the name of Swayvil discovered all that remained of the starship Defiant, her bridge - in the process gaining access to Admiral Phalanx's final creation, a suit of powered armor with a neural interface that did not require its wearer to rip out the majority of his internal organs in order to use. It wasn't long after this that Ravager and the quickly-growing fleet of Acheron's Shade Imperium arrived at Hoth and captured the CIUS scientist Ethel Grovel, and with him, a weapon capable of committing massive genocide, the LHFIA. Acheron began attacking non-aligned planets, eventually launching an attack on the Republic founding world of Corellia. The death toll hit 85,000. What Once Was Lost As the Republic scrambled to organize a defense against these devastating terrorist attacks, Acheron traveled to an unexplored nebula to find the destination of a signal sent by a spying maintenance droid. It is in this nebula that he uncovers Freedom Station, which Acheron boarded and where he dueled Swayvil - at least, where he tried to until the station wass sent hurtling out of orbit by a gusher, the strange phenomenon of the planet Freedom and one of its species, the gigantic whale-like Krolak. After the total destruction of Freedom Station due to a horrible malfunction in the fusion reactor, and after being swallowed by the Krolak and catapulted into deep space, Acheron woke up aboard Ravager, alive and well. Swayvil was nowhere to be seen, but the droid body until recently used by Athena, unknown to all, awoke on Coruscant with no recollection of the previous events. Athena, the computer charged with guarding the armorsuit built by the Admiral, arrived mysteriously - or more specifically, the armorsuit arrived with a deactivated Athena inside it - aboard a Republic space station. Chaos After Acheron's narrow escape, he wasted little time in resuming his campaign of terror. His next offensive was an all-out assault on Coruscant - thwarted, however, by a Republic defensive perimeter consisting of gravity-well stations, which forced the Shade Imperium fleet into open battle with the far-superior-in-numbers Republic. Though the ISS Vengeance was lost and the attack on Coruscant failed, Acheron was able to escape with the Ravager and destroy the majority of a Republic battlegroup. Seeking further information on Acheron's mysterious warhead, Republic Intelligence was led to the non-aligned world of Hoth. A pair of commandos - including, notably, Colonel Niso - infiltrated a hidden CIUS base there, and was able to steal information regarding Acheron's LHFIA warheads. The commandos also firmly proved the warhead was of Confederate origin, though this knowledge was hidden from the general public to avoid feeding into the claims of anti-CIUS firebrands seeking to finish what the War had started. However, the topic of responding to the Republic's intel operation became a fiercely-debated one in the CIUS congress. It seems it eventually became the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back - the Confederacy descended into infighting, and not long after, outright collapse. The Republic Navy soon had its hands full both protecting the Republic border and aiding any former CIUS worlds that called for aid against now-unrestrained rivals. It was largely because of this that the Republic was unable to hunt down Darth Acheron - quite probably a mistake, as the Dark Lord was able to secure several planets as well as formerly-Confederate war materiel. Alliance Meanwhile, in the Unknown Regions, the pirate Tsvor (direct descendent of Grand Admiral Thrawn and heir to his Empire of the Hand) was able to execute a successful military coup for control of the Chiss Ascendancy. With his largely-Imperial fleet, as well as a few hidden weapons, he began preparing to destroy Acheron forever. Forging an alliance with the Fourth Republic, he brought the combined allied fleet to Mygeeto, capital of the Imperium, for the final battle.... The battle left Darth Acheron dead, but Mygeeto had been devastated by LHFIA bombing, in a half-suicidal move that shocked the alliance. The blast destroyed a large portion of the fleet that was in low orbit over Mygeeto, which had been dropping land forces. The Imperium was leaderless, and the survivors that had jettisoned via escape pod would either be captured and put on trial or would go into hiding on the now-uninhabited Mygeeto, where they could easily die of starvation. There was a serious problem for the newly-forged alliance in the galaxy - morale. Though the war was over, and they had won, the galaxy's populace had taken a huge hit. The terrorist-like actions that left billions dead were unlike anything a Sith Lord had done before, and it would be a long time before the wounds would heal - but they would. And, though they had experienced so much horror through that war, the galaxy's inhabitants knew that Acheron's actions inspired heroism in the galaxy - a need to set things right - and with the lessons learned in that time, perhaps the galaxy could finally be at peace. Triumphant Shadows (Timeline C) An RPG that focused upon what the galaxy would have been like if the Golden Empire had won the war. Legacy of Shadows (Timeline C) The sequel of Triumphant Shadows. This RPG lasted for nearly a year, but was never finished due to numerous plotting conflicts and an overall lack of interest. Retribution (Timeline D) Currently the most recent Star Wars RPG we have. Focuses upon what the galaxy would've been like if the Confederacy of Independent Systems had won the Clone Wars. Category:Out-of-date Article